lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Media Archive
WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages; as such, anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! For additional information about this wiki or The Lost Media Society, email lostmediawiki@gmail.com BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. Shoutbox Should the Christian Weston Chandler article be kept? Yes No 'Notice Board' 'Categories' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Found Media 'Additions and Updates' *'Cadbury Land (1998-2001 Unresurfaced Adverts)' Added 30 Oct '13 NEW *'Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill (Unreleased 1993 Super Nintendo Game)' Added 28 Oct '13 NEW *'Little Muppet Monsters (Unaired/Incomplete Episodes 4-18; 1985)' Added 28 Oct '13 NEW *'"Billy & Mandy" Short Film (1996 Precursor to The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy)' Added 28 Oct '13 NEW *'Astrology with Squidward (Missing 2000-2001 Shorts and Missing English Dubs)' Added 26 Oct '13 NEW *'The Henry & June Show (1999 "KaBlam!" Spin-Off Special/Pilot)' Added 26 Oct '13 NEW *' KaBlam! "Just Chillin' " (Rare 2000 Episode)' Added 26 Oct '13 NEW *'I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream (Uncut Original Version; Early-to-Mid 90s)' Added 24 Oct '13 NEW *'Coolsville (Cancelled 1994 PC Game)' Added 24 Oct '13 NEW *'Weird Herald (Unreleased 1968-69 Album)' Added 23 Oct '13 NEW *'Corpse Eaters (Partially Lost 1974 Canadian Zombie Film)' Added 23 Oct '13 NEW *'101 Dalmatians: The Series Unaired Pilot (1996)' Added 22 Oct '13 NEW *'An Off-Beats Valentine's (1998 Nickelodeon Special)' Added 22 Oct '13 NEW *'Disney's One Too Recess "Gags" (1999-2003 Unresurfaced Shorts)' Added 22 Oct '13 NEW *Mega Man Legends 3 (Cancelled Nintendo 3DS Video Game and Unreleased Prototype; Early 2010s) Added 20 Oct '13 *American History X (Director's Cut; 1998) Added 20 Oct '13 *Ned's Declassified High School Survival Guide (Cancelled 2008 Pilot) Added 18 Oct '13 *Dixie Chicks Album "Taking The Long Way" (Unreleased 2006 Tracks) Added 17 Oct '13 *Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cancelled 2002-2004 Point-and-Click Adventure Game) Added 16 Oct '13 *Steely Dan "The Second Arrangement" (1980 Studio Recording) Added 15 Oct '13 *Sister Sonic (Cancelled 1993 Sonic Game) Added 14 Oct '13 *Beach House Album "Teen Dream" (Missing Rejected Music Videos; 2010) Added 14 Oct '13 *Toy Story (Early Story-Boarded Version) Added 14 Oct '13 *A Place with No Name (Unreleased/Partially Leaked Michael Jackson Song) Added 12 Oct '13 *Game Grumps Unreleased Videos (2012-2013) Added 08 Oct '13 *WCW 2000 (Unreleased 2000 PlayStation 2 Game) Added 07 Oct '13 *King Koopa's Kool Kartoons (1989-1990 Live-Action Super Mario Bros. Super Show Spin-Off) Added 06 Oct '13 *Yo! It's the Chester Cheetah Show (Cancelled 1986-1992 Series) Added 05 Oct '13 *Christian Weston Chandler's Various Missing Videos (2000s-2010s) Added 03 Oct '13 *Hoodwinked! Original Cast Recording (2005 Animated Film Lost Audio) Added 02 Oct '13 *Rob Harris Death Footage (Recorded in 1995) Added 30 Sep '13 'Additional Resources'